shooting_starz_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Himura Johnson
Rachel is one of the main characters of the Shooting Starz Series and member of the Shooting Starz group. Personality Rachel being considered as a "tsundere" by her friends, Rachel is a lazy and tomboyish girl, but can be easily mad and annoyed. Rachel can be sarcastic and rude at times, but she has a respectful and kind heart when you get to know her better. Rachel loves video games, as she plays them late at night. (which explains her sleeping in class sometimes.) Rachel can be a bit daring and challenging, once tried to jump off a house with an umbrella (did not work). Although this is rare, Rachel has a soft side when it comes to sheeps. Rachel has a love for sheeps, and when she sees one, she would often pet and hug them, calling it cute. Appearance Rachel has short, red hair that comes down until her back with black hair clips that take the shape of the letter X and I and has black eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. When younger, Rachel's hair was tied into a ponytail with a black bow and still had her hair clips, black eyes and a bandage on her right cheek. She wore dark overall shorts, a white t-shirt and boots. When in school, She wears the normal female school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt, cream-colored sweater vest with a red ribbon, red skirt and brown loafers. (but she still wears her black hoodie and hair clips.) Biography Rachel Himura Johnson was born in January 20th and lives with her parents, big brother and her two pet dogs, Andy and Candy. She adopted Andy and Candy since she was a kid and plays with them frequently and her big brother, Ryan. Rachel's hair clips was from her mother and the black hoodie from her father. as her parents said that the clothing matches her perfectly. Rachel's black eyes was oddly not a problem to her family, as an ancestor also had black eyes in her family. People doesn't seem to bully her for it, as she's said to be scary and would hit them on the head with a bat if someone did bully her or her big brother (Ryan) would protect her and do the same thing to them. Relationships Sophia Main Article: Sophia Rachel's first best friend. Rachel has a close relationship with Sophia, making it look a bit like a "forever besties" relationship. Rachel thinks of Sophia as an obnoxious friend (like a little kid to be exact), hence she gets annoyed with her and scolds her. But Rachel also cares for Sophia, was even worried when Sophia flew out a window. Despite their (childish) arguments, they both care and help each other out any time. Abby Main Article: Abby Rachel and Abby has a healthy relationship. But Rachel doesn't really watch anime, so Abby tried her to watch anime many times. (it didn't all end well.) Abby would sometimes try to get her to try on some cosplay outfits (which included Konata from Lucky Star.) and comments how tsundere Rachel is. Annie Main Article: Annie Rachel and Annie seems to have a good relationship. Rachel would agree on Annie's lectures on Sophia all the time, but would also get scolded by Annie sometimes. Kate Main Article: Kate Rachel and Kate have a nice relationship. Though, Rachel would sometimes explain some things she doesn't know yet, but Sophia scolds her if its sometimes inappropriate. Ryan Main Article: Ryan Rachel and Ryan are siblings. Rachel thinks as Ryan as the little brother, considering his immature and otaku personality. But despite both of them having their fights and almost no similarities between them, They still love and care for each other as siblings. Mary Main Article: Mary Rachel gets often annoyed and pissed when Mary makes puns all the time, but can give a little laugh to her puns sometimes. Trivia * Rachel is based on Cuzilla's best friend (including Rachel's birthday and tomboyish nature.) * the name "Rachel" means "ewe" in Hebrew, which means female sheep. hence, Rachel's love for sheeps. * Rachel is part-Japanese, thus her surname, "Himura." Category:Shooting Starz Group Category:Main Characters